The Way You Make Me Feel
by littleangelinlove
Summary: I can't tell you! It'll ruin it!
1. Chapter One

Title: The Way You Make Me Feel  
  
Rating: PG-13, language and drug abuse  
  
Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Chad Michael Murray... talk about a hottie.   
  
Summary: I can't tell you that! It'll spoil my story!  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Tristan DuGrey was leaning against the Chilton lockers, nodding his head to a few of his friends, while trying to convince his girlfriend to go to that night's party.  
  
"Tristan, you know I can't. It's a school night." She had told him, digging in her locker and throwing books at him.  
  
"Come on, your parents are in Rome. There's no reason you can't go." He said, giving her puppy eyes with his mesmerizing, deep, blue eyes.  
  
Rory sighed, "Fine, Tris... I'll go." She had told him as she slammed her locker. Tristan grinned.  
  
"But I'm finishing all my homework first, so don't even think about coming over." She joked, then leaned up to kiss him.  
  
When they pulled away, Madeline Lynn came up to them.  
  
"Hey Ror, I'll see you tonight. 8 o'clock, right?" Madeline asked her, smiling at a few boys that were saying hi to her.  
  
"Yeah, are Louise and Paris still coming over?" Rory asked, trying not to laugh at Tristan's dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I'll call you later though, to let you know. Bye Rory, see ya Tristan." Madeline said, before walking off.  
  
Finally, Rory turned to look at Tristan.  
  
"Loralei Leigh Hayden, are you trying to tell me that I just begged you for nothing?" Tristan asked her, trying to sound angry, although the smirk was evident on his face.  
  
Rory giggled, "Oh no. Not for nothing. You looked really cute while you were doing it." Rory assured him, walking out of the building and to his car.  
  
"You're a cruel woman Hayden, but I love you." Tristan said, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend of 6 months before opening the door to his Jaguar for her.  
  
Rory got in the car and said, "I love you, too." Before he shut the door to get in on his side.  
  
Tristan dropped Rory off at the Hayden mansion and told her to get to her homework, which of course, made her laugh.   
  
HAYDEN MANSION  
  
Rory waved to Tristan as he sped out of her driveway, and ran up the steps to her door. She told James and Martha good afternoon.  
  
"Have my parents called?" Rory asked them, as she slid her coat onto the coat rack.  
  
"They called this morning. They said they'd try again tomorrow because they had a dinner party to go to." Martha told her, handing her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks Martha. I'm going to finish my homework and then I'm getting ready for a party. You can all leave early, I'll just order a pizza." Rory told the two, before telling them good night and heading upstairs.  
  
DUGREY MANSION  
  
Tristan pulled his Jaguar into his car garage, and locked it up. He made his way to the doors and shed his blazer and tie before heading upstairs. When he got to his room, he walked to the answering machine and listened to the many messages from his fellow Chiltonites.  
  
Answering Machine: You have 4 new messages  
  
DuGrey, hey man, it's Jake. You goin' to the party tonight? Let me know, I know a girl you got to hook me up with. Tell Hayden I said hi. Later man.  
  
Tris, hey baby. It's Summer... still with Rory? Save me a dance tonight, I'll wear something cute.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes at the message from Summer, she just didn't get it. They've been together since the middle of Sophomore year, it's the beginning of Junior year... why didn't she get it?   
  
Tristan, hey babe. Louise, Madeline, and Paris aren't coming over. You can come over at 8 if you want. I love you.  
  
Tristan smiled, he loved when Rory left him messaged... they were sweet, short, and cute. Just like her. `God, I love her...' Tristan thought, grinning.  
  
Tristan, hey man. It's Ryan. There's another kegger after Kendelle's party tonight and Jonnah's. It starts at 1. You and Ror should stop by. Later kid.  
  
Tristan erased all the messages, and made a mental note to tell Rory about Jonnah's party. He then grabbed some khaki shorts and headed to his bathroom to take a shower.  
  
HAYDEN MANSION  
  
Rory hung up the phone after calling Tristan and letting him know that he could come over earlier if he wanted, and then listened to her messages.  
  
There was one from Jonnah, invited Tristan and her to his kegger after Kendelle's. `Tristan probably already knows about that.' Rory thought. There were two from Madeline. One from Summer, asking if she could borrow Rory's jean skirt. `No Summer, you can't. I don't like you.' Rory thought silently. There was one from Kendelle, telling Rory not to forget her parents newest toy, their 2003 Silver Dodge Stealth with T-tops, blue underlights, and blue interior lights. There was also one from Brandon telling Rory to remind Tristan to bring a football. `Odd people.' Rory thought.   
  
Rory then walked to her desk to work on her English Essay. She was comparing and contrasting Romeo and Juliet for her first quarter final. When she was done with her essay, she put her paper in her english folder, and walked to her closet.  
  
40 minutes and 15 outfits later, Rory decided on wearing tight lei hip huggers, a tight pink tank top with the play boy bunny on it over her dark blue bikini, and blue flip flops. She layed her clothes on the bed, grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, and went to take her shower.  
  
DUGREY MANSION  
  
After Tristan had gotten out of the shower, he put on his khaki shorts, and was walking around his bedroom looking for his dark blue Abercrombie boardshorts. After he found them, he changed into them and put on a pair of dark blue, baggy, American Eagle jeans. He put on a baby blue polo, and his gold chain that Rory had gotten him for his birthday in July.   
  
He walked over to his computer and logged on to AIM.   
  
He checked his buddylist to see who was on... Madeline, Brandon, Austin, Jake, Paris, Darren, Kyle, Mack, Summer, Kendelle, Melanie, Jonnah, Duncan, Bowman, Cari, Kelsea, and Shane were all on. Since Rory was on, Tristan put his away message and headed downstairs to get a piece of cake that their cook, Miranda, had made earlier that day.  
  
HAYDEN MANSION  
  
When Rory had gotten out of the shower, it was 6:30. She brushed her hair and put it into a messy bun before heading downstairs in her pajamas. Noticing Martha and James had already left, she walked over to the phone, where she found a note.  
  
Rory,  
  
hello dear. We ordered the pizza for you before we left. It should be here around 6:30. Don't stay out too late. Good night.  
  
Love,  
  
Martha and James  
  
Just then, Rory heard the door bell ring, so she grabbed money from the counter, and walked to the front door. She handed the pizza boy her money, thanked him for the pizza, and shut the door behind her.   
  
After Rory finished the pizza, she headed upstairs to get dressed. After she was satisfied with her clothes and make up and hair, she went over to the corner and logged online.  
  
Several I/M's popped up.  
  
lxChiltonsBabexl: Hey Ror!  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Hey Maddy, what's goin' on?  
  
FootballGuy: Hey Ror  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Hey Austin, are you going to Jonnah's after Kendelle's?  
  
NotOnlyInFrance: Hey Rory.  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Hey Paris, are you going to Kendelle's still?  
  
Rory i/med Tristan, knowing he was probably checking his email.  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Hey Tris.  
  
AutoResponse from HaydensStud: Hey, I went downstairs. Maybe I'm playing games in the basement with my little bro. Ror, stay on, I love you baby.   
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Hurry your butt up, I know you're somewhere! :0)  
  
lxChiltonsBabexl: Nothing, you and Tristan are going to Jonnah's, right?  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Oh, I'm not sure. Tristan hasn't mentioned it, but we'll probably stop by. Tomorrow's only a half day, right?  
  
lxChiltonsBabexl: Oh, I think. Hey, I have to go. I'll see you soon. Lyl girl!  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Later Maddy! Ly2  
  
lxChiltonsBabexl has signed off.  
  
FootballGuy: Yeah, I think. You and DuGrey?  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: We'll probably go. What time does it start?  
  
FootballGuy: One, I think. But I don't know what time Kendelle's is over.  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Probably 12, her little brother always tells if they're not gone by then.  
  
FootballGuy: True, true. Hey, I got to go. Tell DuGrey to bring his football or soccer ball, okay?  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Sure Austin, see you tonight.  
  
Auto Response from FootballGuy: Hey folks. I'm headin' off to Kendelle's soon, I'll see you there. Call the cell if you need something. -487 9834-  
  
NotOnlyInFrance: Yeah, I have to. You know how my parents are. Are you going to Jonnah's?  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: lol, Why is everyone asking everyone that? Yeah, I think Tristan and I will stop by. You?  
  
NotOnlyInFrance: Well, I wasn't planning on it. But Austin asked me to go with him, so I guess I will.  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Oh, Austin?! Haven't you had a crush on him for a while?  
  
NotOnlyInFrance: Yeah, but don't tell anyone, okay?  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Paris, I think they're going to figure it out when you two show up at the parties together, dance together, hold hands, ect.  
  
NotOnlyInFrance: Okay, go get all precise on me. Geez Hayden. I have to go get ready. I'll see you tonight. Later girl.  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: See you in a bit. Bye Paris.  
  
NotOnlyInFrance has signed off.  
  
Rory put her away message up, grabbed her purse, bag that had another outfit, towel, tennis shoes, make up, her cell phone, and Tristan's hoodie, and headed downstairs since it was already 7:40.  
  
DUGREY MANSION  
  
Tristan put in Aladdin for his little brother, telling him he'd be home later, and headed to his room to get his towel, car keys, wallet, and cell phone.   
  
He walked to his computer to check the messages. Eveyone that had i/med him either had signed off, or had an away message up.  
  
HotterThanTheSeason: Hey Tristan.  
  
HotterThanTheSeason: Okay, I see that you're away... I'll see you at Kendelle's. Remember to save me a dance.  
  
HotterThanTheSeason has signed off.  
  
FootballGuy: Hey, are you going to Jonnah's?  
  
FootballGuy: Okay, I'll see you later man.  
  
LouiseIsInsane: Hey Tristan, tell Rory to call me! Thanks!  
  
LouiseIsInsane has signed off.  
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Hey Tris.  
  
AutoResponse from HaydensStud: Hey, I went downstairs. Maybe I'm playing games in the basement with my little bro. Ror, stay on, I love you baby.   
  
x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Hurry your butt up, I know you're somewhere! :0)  
  
HaydensStud: Hey babe  
  
AutoResponse from x0xiBeLoNg2UrKiNgx0x: Hey, I'm either downstairs, at Kendelle's, at Jonnah's, or somewhere with Tristan. Call my cell! Tristan, I love you.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Tristan decided he was gonna head on over to Rory's since it was now 8. He put his away message up, told his brother bye, and headed off to Rory's. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Way You Make Me Feel Rating: PG-13, language and drug abuse Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Chad Michael Murray... talk about a hottie. Summary: I can't tell you that! It'll spoil my story! Reviews: Yes, please!   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
HAYDEN MANSION  
  
Tristan was lying on one of the livingroom couches when Rory came downstairs. Grinning, she tiptoed over to him. When she was about to jump on him, Tristan made a quick move and pulled her down on top of him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Mr.DuGrey?" Rory asked, her elbows resting on his chest, her head lounging lazily on her hands, grinning at him.  
  
Tristan smiled, "Actually, I'm going to kiss you right about now..." Tristan said quietly, sitting up a little bit, capturing Rory's mouth with his larger one. The two massaged one anothers lips, while Tristan slid his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrace. Rory happily obligued.   
  
Rory put one hand at the nape of his neck, playing with his soft blonde hair, while her other hand rested on his chest. Tristan's arms had snaked around Rory's waist, his hands traveling up and down her hips. One of Tristan's large hands had taken place on Rory's firm ass, while his other hand had snuck under Rory's shirt, his warm hand making contact with her cool skin.  
  
Before they got any farther, Tristan's cell phone began to ring. Cursing under his breath, Tristan removed his hand from Rory's skin and dug in his pocket for his phone.  
  
"This better be important..." Tristan said into the phone.  
  
Josh Harper laughed, "Sorry man, am I interrupting something?"   
  
Tristan glanced at Rory who was sitting up and smoothing down her clothes, "Well, damn Josh, I was in the middle of making out with Rory, but no, you weren't interrupting anything." Tristan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Josh, again, laughed. "Okay DuGrey, I'll let you go. See you at Kendelle's."   
  
Tristan hung up and pouted, holding his arms out to Rory, "Come back."   
  
Rory giggled and shook her head, "No. Harper ruined it for you baby." Rory joked, crawling up to him and attacking his lips again.  
  
Rory quickly pulled away seconds later, smoothing down her clothes and raking her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Come on DuGrey, it's 8:45. We have to get going." Rory said, grabbing his hands and pulling him out the door.  
  
"Move a little faster Tris." Rory joked, hopping into his car. Rory turned around and grabbed Tristan's Football jacket and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Miss Hayden?" Tristan asked, mocking Rory from earlier on the couch. Rory grinned.  
  
"Wearing your jacket, Mr.DuGrey. It's cold." Rory declared, snuggling further into his jacket, and leaning her head against the seat. Tristan grabbed her hand with his free one, and sped off to Kendelle's.  
  
KENDELLE'S MANSION  
  
When Rory had arrived at the party, she was instantly taken away by Jenna Lowes, Marissa Wade, Cari Jones, London Parker, and Teryn Walker, being led to the dance floor.  
  
While the girls were dancing, the boys were watching. Grabbing a beer and tossing one at Tristan, Brandon admired Rory from across the room.  
  
"DuGrey, my man... I still want to know how you got Hayden." Brandon said amazed.  
  
"Warner, stop drooling. That my friend is the woman I'm going to marry." Tristan said, smiling as her looked her up and down.  
  
"Like she'd marry you." Austin Green joked, walking up to the group with his beer.  
  
Tristan grinned, downed his beer, and walked over to Rory. He placed his hands on her hips, grinding with her from behind. Rory, grinned, and turned around, placing her head on his muscular chest.  
  
"Hey baby. I've been looking for you." Rory said seductively, raising her lips to Tristan's.  
  
Tristan rested his hands on her ass, moving them up and down, while massaging Rory's lips with his own. Rory pulled away with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"You're drunk." She stated, slowly moving away.  
  
"Ror, I'm not drunk." Tristan said, reaching out to grab ahold of her arm. Rory shook her head furiously.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said quietly, turning around and disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Tristan cursed loudly, 'SHIT!'   
  
"What's wrong with you DuGrey?" Austin asked, coming up behind him , holding hands with Madeline.  
  
Tristan shook his head and grabbed Austin's beer, downing it quickly before walking away.  
  
Austin looked at Madeline confused, while Madeline had a disturbed look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Maddy?" Austin asked, looking at her.  
  
"Do you remember last year at the end of sophomore year when Rory and Tristan had that big fight in the cafeteria? And they almost broke up?" Madeline asked.  
  
Austin nodded, "Who could forget? Rory slapped him HARD. He had her handprint on his face for two days."  
  
"Well... the fight was about Tristan drinking. About 1 month into their relationship, Tristan got really trashed at a party. His grandfather had just had a heart attack, and he didn't know how to deal. So, he drank... He got so drunk, he cheated on Rory. With Summer." Madeline said, her eyes darting around the room, searching for Rory, or Louise and Paris.  
  
Austin's eyes widened, "That's why Tristan hasn't drank in the past 5 months?"  
  
Madeline nodded, "I have to go find Louise and Paris. We have to find Rory..." Madeline said, kissing Austin quickly and running off to find her two friends.  
  
OUTSIDE KENDELLE'S MANSION (About 11 o'clock)  
  
Madeline had found Louise and Paris quickly, and they had ran off outside, knowing Rory would be in the back of her garden.  
  
"Ror..." Paris said quietly, sitting down next to her.  
  
Rory looked up, her eyes red from crying, and engulfed her into a hug. Quickly, Madeline and Louise joined the hug.  
  
"He promised he wouldn't drink anymore..." Rory said, sniffling.  
  
"Ror... he hasn't had anything to drink for 5 months... that has to be hard on him. And... he didn't look drunk..." Louise said, trying to reason with Rory.  
  
While Rory, Louise, Madeline, and Paris were talking, Tristan came up behind them.  
  
"Ladies." He greeted quietly.  
  
Paris, Louise, and Madeline turned around to glare, but caught the sad expression he had on his face.  
  
Quickly getting up, they told Rory good luck and glared at Tristan quickly, walking away.  
  
Tristan sat down, instantly grabbing Rory's hand.  
  
"Ror... I'm not drunk." Tristan said quietly, looking into her eyes.  
  
Rory nodded slowly, "I know... I'm sorry. I overreacted." Rory said quietly, barely audible.  
  
Tristan wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.   
  
" I love you Loralei Leigh Hayden."   
  
Rory sighed happily, "I love you more Tristan Janlan DuGrey." 


End file.
